The Two Cities: Minas Tirith
by Teresa Martin
Summary: AU sequel to The Two Cities. Eowyn and Faramir in Minas Tirith a year after their first meeting at Edoras
1. Default Chapter

The fields flashed past Boromir as he rode toward Minas Tirith. Yet he paused when in the distance he saw a group of horses. Rohirrim, he thought with surprise. And to his pleasure, he saw that Eomer was among them.   
  
   
  
   
  
The men embraced like old friends and as the sky darkened were seated by a crackling fire and sharing stories of patrols and skirmishes along the border.   
  
   
  
"And your king?" Boromir asked   
  
   
  
"He is well." Eomer's eyes told otherwise and Boromir did not press   
  
   
  
"And your lovely sister?"    
  
   
  
"Well enough." Eomer frowned. " She spends much of her time aiding my Uncle. I see her little of late." He took a sip of ale, "And where is your brother?"   
  
   
  
"He's been in Ithilien," Boromir replied, "but I expect him within the week."   
  
   
  
Eomer smiled, "That is well, for I too wish to make his acquaintance again."   
  
   
  
Boromir wondered at what motive may be expressed considering the proposal of late, but he decided to delay broaching the subject.   
  
   
  
"My cousin rides behind me to Rohan," Eomer continued, "wishing also to consult with home and check on my sister, while I wished to see to Gondor's patrols."   
  
   
  
Boromir smiled," Then a reunion is to be a hand. And we but a days ride from Minas Tirith! Come, let us leave as soon as the day dawns, I long to show you my home!"    
  
  


	2. 2

*  
  
"And I said, you may be an Orc, but after a few more drinks perhaps. . ." Boromir stumbled on the steps and the men roared with laughter. The Sun was creeping between the clouds, but they noticed it not.  
  
Eomer attempted to climb the stairs, and was again unsuccessful. With a nod, Boromir conceded defeat and they went to the stables.  
  
It was here that Boromir, blinking in the sunlight, awoke in the entrance.  
  
"Eomer?"  
  
No one answered. Boromir turned his head and thought he discerned straw hair mingled among the stall farthest from him.  
  
Getting to his feet, he blinked to make his vision cease its spinning, and then lumbered to where Eomer lay. He kicked him clumsily.  
  
"No! Mauryn, not now!" Eomer protested loudly, waving his arm as though to shoo a fly.  
  
"Mauryn?" Boromir laughed. "Is that her name?" He shook Eomer roundly, "She's not here!"  
  
*  
  
Later, again safely in the Steward's residence, the men sat in the main hall, attempting not to view the food placed before them.  
  
Boromir turned to Eomer, "Now to what we have been avoiding speaking."  
  
"I swear I did the right thing by her!" Eomer protested, " I told her after I returned I'd marry her and . . ."  
  
"Eomer, what are you speaking of?" Boromir interrupted.  
  
Eomer ducked his eyes, "No matter, no matter." He frowned, "What should we be speaking of?"  
  
"Of our friendship last year," Boromir replied, and cautiously added, " and our hopes."  
  
"Hopes? We have stayed friends and remained allied," Eomer insisted.  
  
"Yes," Boromir said, "but a pity it is that something more solid did not appear."  
  
"What mean you?" Eomer asked in a low voice.  
  
Boromir's eyebrow rose up in surprise as he repeated, "What mean you? Did you not hear tell of the proposal we sent forth?"  
  
"Indeed not! " Eomer exclaimed, sitting straighter and no longer showing the effects of his drinking. "A proposal?" He frowned and asked, "Was it rejected?"  
  
Boromir nodded. Eomer's frown turned into a scowl. "Neither Theodred or myself heard tell of such. Or my sister, I should add. My Uncle refused?" He shook his head. "Yet he spoke well of an the renewed friendship of Rohan and Gondor. I cannot imagine why he would not wish for a marriage to solidify the promise. Especially since we had previously discussed it."  
  
Boromir did not question further why the Uncle had refused, but chose instead to ask the brother "You would then be in favor of a marriage?"  
  
"More than ever," Eomer insisted. "I wish to see my sister safe and with my Uncle unwell, and myself and Theodred often from home, we are not always certain that she will be protected. If Eowyn were married to you and living in Minas Tirith we would rest easier. This city is the securest dwelling in the world of Men."  
  
"We would be happy to oblige excepting one detail. My brother would marry her, not I," Boromir clarified.  
  
Now Eomer's frown returned. "There is no objection to the youngest marrying before the eldest? "  
  
Boromir shook his head, "We are at war and my father feels that my brother should be married to your sister. Sometimes he has . . . premonitions that I have ill wished to go against." He added, "And I do not wish to be married."  
  
"Then she would not one day be Stewardess of Gondor?" Eomer wanted to know.  
  
"No," Boromir answered, "but her son would be the future Steward. Is that acceptable?"  
  
"Of course, certainly," Eomer said quickly. "I would not wish to appear ungrateful. Your brother is a good and honorable man. He would not allow harm to come to her."  
  
"Indeed he would not." Boromir said, "To that I will swear. He holds her in high regard and there is more than duty in his proposal."  
  
Eomer nodded, "Very well, I cannot ask for more than that." He grinned, "And we would then be brothers!"  
  
Boromir grinned in turn, "Indeed! And our united family can stand with the world of Men if Mordor continues to stir." He slapped the table, "Gondor will see it done!   
  
Eomer bowed, "To that I thank you."  
  
"So shall we then go to Rohan?" Boromir asked.  
  
"No!" Eomer exclaimed a little too loudly then modified his voice, "I know not what forces were at work in Edoras to have the proposal refused, but I would not see any interference this time."  
  
"Then bring her here," Boromir suggested.  
  
Eomer began to reply then was struck with another concern, "Gondor would not mind a lady from another land mothering an heir?"  
  
"Indeed not, " Boromir explained, "It has been our pattern to marry ladies from outside Gondor. It keeps us united other lands with men of good will."  
  
"Very well, then," Eomer said. "There then is no impediment, or at least one that cannot be overcome by distance." He did not elaborate, but Boromir suspected whom he meant. Suddenly Eomer laughed merrily yet looking at Boromir in awe, "I could almost say that your hand is connected with a friendlier force than ours, as you always seem to accomplish what is best for my sister while I always seem to be thwarted."  
  
"Be not too confident, friend," Boromir warned, "for the marriage is not yet accomplished."  
  
Eomer grinned, and with a breath of determination, ate his first food, "It will be. Of that I am certain!"   
  
* 


	3. 3

A/N  
  
Thank you for your kind reviews  
  
Electra: I'm happy you enjoy my stories.  
  
Raksha; No Boromir doesn't feel 'that way' about Eomer. Rather I take the line in ROTK appendix that says Boromir took no wife. I think that implies he has a choice. He's not inclined to domesticity.  
  
*  
  
Eowyn ran out of Meduseld when she heard the cries that the riders had returned. She squinted her eyes to get a better look, but only recognized her cousin.  
  
When Theodred dismounted, Eowyn ran to him and embraced him. "But where is Eomer? He is well?" Fear showed on her face.  
  
"Well, when I last saw him," Theodred replied. "I have received word that he has met with Boromir of Gondor."  
  
"Indeed?" Eowyn exclaimed.  
  
"I, too, was surprised. He has sent us a message." He took her arm and spoke so that no one else could hear, "Come, cousin, let us speak where we may not fear being overheard."  
  
*  
  
After Eowyn saw her uncle to his bed, she hurried to meet with Theodred. It was in his room before the fire that he read what Eomer sent, slowly, for he was not used to reading.  
  
My dearest Cousin,   
  
I have made the reaquantance of Bormor of Gondor and am pleased to say that he has extended an invitation to you and Eowyn to visit the glorious city of Minas Tirith. Eowyn will be welcome at court while for us there will be plenty of opportunities to patrol and strengthen our home against Mordor. We would happily expect you in a week.  
  
Eomer  
  
A silent moment passed. "Will you go?" Eowyn finally asked.  
  
"Do you wish it?" Theodred responded.  
  
"Yes, I do." Her voice was somber.  
  
He nodded, "Then we shall."  
  
"But will Uncle permit it?" Eowyn wanted to know.  
  
"I don't see why not, " Thoedred mused.  
  
Clearly neither wished to give voice their hearts, but Eowyn decided to speak plainly. She rose from her seat and knelt by her cousin looking into his eyes earnestly. "Would he be well, were I to leave?"  
  
Theodred took her hand "Father will stay the same whether you are here or no."  
  
She nodded sadly. She had given up hope for her uncle long ago.  
  
Suddenly Theodred tightened his hold, "It distressed me no less than you. I love him greatly, but I would see you safe." He stood up. " I will speak with Father now, and then we leave quickly."  
  
Eowyn heard what was unspoken. They must lave before Womtongue got word of their plans.  
  
*  
  
The cousins left before dawn. Eowyn had bid a brief farewell to her Uncle in great tears. They rode in the dark and well into midday before stopping and sitting on a hill while the servant caught up to them.  
  
"I realize that this is not a visit, " Eowyn said quietly.  
  
  
  
Theodred sighed, "I know." He looked away, "A lady of Rohan does not travel so far to Minas Tirith in these times if she is not intended to stay. Though you will be far, it pleases me for the White City is the safest place for you, dear."  
  
"Yes, safe," Eowyn replied, "And dwelling there are two unmarried nobles."  
  
"That is clear," Theodred agreed.   
  
"Boromir of Gondor, then, the eldest?" She inquired. "Last year, he said that was a possibility."  
  
"Or his brother," Theodred said.  
  
"Perhaps," Eowyn conceded, "but isn't the eldest to be married first?"  
  
"So it would seem." Theodred looked at her in earnest, "How feel you about this, truly tell me? For neither Eomer or I would give you in marriage, even allow courtship, if it was not your wish."  
  
"I wish it," Eowyn's tone was bold but her eyes were downcast, not meeting her cousin's eye. She continued, "I wished it last year though permission was not given. Even though I was afraid." She finally met his eyes, determined, "But I would help Rohan, my people, and a woman can attain power by marrying into such a family of influence."  
  
"And we would have peace of mind knowing you were so well placed," Theodred agreed. "For we must face the battles that are to come, and cannot protect you as we should."  
  
Eowyn took his hand, "I am grateful that you so love me, but know that I do not believe anywhere is safe in these dark times."  
  
"But for a woman, there should be," Theodred insisted. "And we will fight for that." 


	4. 4

A/N  
  
Lady Cleo, Alaize, Neesh, Ceylon and Scholar!  
  
Thank you so much for your reviews! They have kept me going. This portion of the story has been very difficult to get into words. I hope it does not disappoint.  
  
Eowyn recognized the man from Gondor as she entered the hall of the Steward and reprimanded herself for instantly feeling a little giddy. Why could a charming man always make her act the fool?  
  
Shaking off her rebuke, she allowed herself to feel the joy of seeing Eomer, and they embraced. She curtsied to Boromir who flashed her a great grin causing her face to light up so that it shined through her eyes.  
  
Then she was guided to the throne where the Steward sat in a seat to the side. She curtsied again as Boromir introduced her to his father. The Steward responded by grinning wickedly as he warned Boromir that a marriage should happen soon or else he might be tempted to do the duty. Eowyn laughed demurely in response, almost flirting with the older man for she knew that he was not serious.   
  
And she was no fool.  
  
*  
  
The last of the meal was cleared away, but Boromir, Eomer and Theodred continued to drink. The Steward had retired early. Eowyn knew where this was leading and was not surprised when the men bowed to her, late as it was, and rode from the Steward's residence  
  
So it was the she went into her quarters. Glancing around she noticed how spacious they were. Upon arriving she had found many gifts for her from the Steward and was presented with a servant all to herself.   
  
Then she sighed. She was welcomed as one already in the family. But was she really gone from Rohan forever? She walked to her balcony and looked over her new home. Was this merely another place for her to languish while the men rode to glory? She perceived them riding away from the Citadel, this time only to their fun. What recreation was there for one as her?  
  
She called for the servant then, requesting drink and help in undressing. Then in her white nightdress, she lay upon the bed, drinking as she hummed a Rohan fight song of heroes past.  
  
*  
  
She missed her uncle.  
  
Eowyn was again looking out over the balcony in her quarters. She was surprised to see Boromir also looking out of his, considering the Sun had just arisen and the men had been out all night. He nodded to her and called out whether he may join her. Eowyn smiled, and called back assenting.  
  
Soon they were standing together, watching Minas Tirith come alive. Boromir was smoking, and his voice and eyes were gentle. "Do not fear," he suddenly spoke and touched her hand, "There is hope. For you more than ever."  
  
"Yes," Eowyn replied, looking up at him. "Safe here."  
  
"We will protect you, even unto our deaths." Boromir pledged.  
  
"I am honored. Often I have dreamed that men would see my fears and spare me the humiliation of asking for help." She looked straight at him. "We prefer it when a man offers."  
  
"By we, I am assuming you refer to your gentle sex. Though I have observed that women wish to be offered help only in a manner in which they may participate."   
  
Eowyn smiled, "You have observed wisely."  
  
Boromir, "Only with the passing of years." He laughed, "You should have seen me at 25. I was a complete idiot!"  
  
Now Eowyn laughed, and shook off the temptation to ask with which women he had been educated in the female sensibilities. A stab of jealousy went through her as she considered. One such woman he may have been with the night before.  
  
She changed the subject.  
  
"I have heard the word 'hope' in the past few days more than in all my short years combined." She turned again to him. "Won't our marriage will be a sign of hope as well?"  
  
Boromir's brows knit in confusion. "Our marriage?" He looked again at her, and then said kindly, "It is not I, but my brother Faramir who will marry you." He looked alarmed at her expression. "I am sorry if you were under another impression."  
  
Eowyn bowed her head in embarrassment and answered, "No, I am sorry for my presumption. I had assumed that as the eldest you would marry."  
  
"My brother is the best man I know," Boromir said quietly.  
  
Eowyn nodded, still not looking at him. "I know of his goodness. He was very kind to me last year." She looked at him anxiously, "Please do not mistake my confusion for disappointment. My happiness in coming here was marrying into the family of such good brothers, and to ensure my security. I am very grateful."  
  
Boromir smiled, "I thank you for that, and as happy as I am to see my brother married to a woman such as you, I am happier that I will have her as my sister." He leaned down, and kissed her hand.  
  
Eowyn accepted his affection. He had almost convinced her, but it would take some time to alter her expectations and set her mind now upon the youngest. 


	5. 5

Scholar: Yes, we've all been there with the embarrassment! Glad you enjoyed the chapter  
  
Neesh: Sorry about the wait, there is more on the heels of this chapter  
  
Michelle: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed it  
  
Ceylon: No no, I loved your detailed review.  
  
More is coming, sooner than later. I wanted to post this rather short chapter now to get the 'cliffhanger' effect. The next chapter will be up in a day or so  
  
The rangers rode on through the night. At the head was one who at first glance appeared like Boromir of Gondor, but a closer examination showed it to be his brother, the lord Faramir. The men were anxious to be home, for they had not had a night's sleep on a real bed, or eaten a meal prepared by a woman in many months.   
  
A woman. That was the real urge the men felt. Many had wives waiting, or others. Faramir himself had no lady.   
  
Only recently he had thought of marrying the Lady Eowyn of Rohan, desiring to fulfill the expectations that he and Boromir had awakened.   
  
And find relief for himself. Not of the urges of which men often spoke, nor of the fancy to have a pretty woman with a fine figure as his prize. No matter for that, for the Lady Eowyn was rather pale, and rough in her active lifestyle. She also wept frequently. It was not her beauty. He had seen fairer ladies in his life and in his younger years had spent a good deal of attention to them. But with age he saw that a fine figure and a pretty face, no matter how he justified his attention by exaggerating her character, invariably smote his heart when she sickened of his attention and sought the next handsome man that entered their social circle. In time. none sought him even to use him, for Boromir was the prize, since it was assumed he was the first to marry.  
  
Then he had met Eowyn and wished to make her sadness disappear. That pity turned into a fancy, and then a hope. Then, when the proposal was sent forth, he prepared himself to love her. Yet the hopes were unfulfilled.  
  
Faramir did not dwell on these thoughts and he rode faster when he saw the familiar rise. Within moments, he saw what he had long desired on the cold nights by the Forbidden Pool.  
  
The White Tower of Minas Tirith  
  
Faramir dismounted and was unable to even catch his breath before Boromir was upon him, and the brothers warmly embraced.  
  
"What news of Ithilien?" Boromir inquired.  
  
"Not much that is new," Faramir replied. "However I'm sure father will want a report."  
  
"Indeed," Boromir looked at his brother mischievously, "and you will need one from me."  
  
"Oh?" Faramir asked.   
  
"About our visitors from Rohan."  
  
And Boromir smiled at his brother's expression. 


	6. 6

A/N  
  
Sorry it took longer than a day, the thoughtful reviews inspired me to write another Faramir reaction scene. Hope you enjoy  
  
Esther: Glad you like the story!  
  
JoJo4: Sorry, couldn't resist the tease  
  
Electra, neesh, Ceylon! Thank you for your reviews, they keep the keyboard going  
  
Faramir stepped out of the tub hastily drying. He was to meet with the party from Rohan at the evening meal. A meeting sooner was not possible for the visitors, having returned from a ride beyond the Pellennor fields, had also ordered baths. He glanced into his looking glass, and not satisfied, poured hot water into a basin, scrubbing at the dirt which stubbornly clung to him. So doing, he mentally rehearsed his speech. Formal, talk first to the men, humbly ask for permission . . .again, then turn to the lady and . . .  
  
He paused, his mouth turning dry. See her again, he would, after many months, but now as a future husband.   
  
"Careful, brother, or the lady will have no golden Gondorian face to behold!"  
  
"Simple for you to scold, Boromir!" Faramir turned his head to look at him, still scrubbing at his face, "you have been living in civilization for weeks already. I have but an hour to wash away months of toil."   
  
Boromir laughed, "Your nerves are worn on your face as clear as a portrait! But take comfort! What you feel is nothing compared to the lady, for sure. When I announced your arrival her eyes grew big as saucers and Eomer almost went for his sword!"  
  
"Thank you for inspiring confidence!" Faramir splashed some water on him.  
  
"Brat!" Boromir declared, and smacked him on the head before continuing, "No fear, brother. You are not truly anxious but merely astonished, as I, that our scheming has actually produced some results. It was easier to talk of marriage, then to go through with it."  
  
Faramir rose up from the basin and began drying his face. "Especially when you are the one expecting to fulfill it!" He laid the towel down.  
  
"That too!" Boromir laughed, then his tone was comforting, "Eowyn is a lovely gift to Gondor, and you will have time to know her before the nuptials. And she you."  
  
"Know me, indeed," Faramir laughed ironically, "I have no that doubt she became acquainted with me last year. But what she thinks of me is another matter entirely!"  
  
"Nothing to fear on that count," Boromir reassured, "I have given you the highest recommendation."  
  
"Thank you," Faramir said quietly, and then stared into the looking glass. "But will I frighten her, coming as a husband?" He muttered.  
  
"Never!" Boromir asserted merrily. "Rather you fear her!"   
  
"Thank you for inspiring my manly confidence, oh he-who-brings-comfort-to-the- afflicted!" Faramir reached into the basin and splashed him again, and this time Boromir's responding smack caused his ears to ring.  
  
----  
  
Faramir walked into the hall where the visitors from Rohan awaited him, his brother at his side. The conversation stopped abruptly with their entrance. They all turned and bowed, the lady Eowyn curtsied, and Faramir felt himself wish to avoid her gaze, then with courage looked and saw she was doing the same. Faramir took their gestures as his cue and bowed to them, going into his speech.  
  
"I am pleased to see you again and gratified that my proposal has been well received. That said, I would ask you, Theodred, as your the King of Rohan's son, and Eomer, the beloved brother, if this is truly your will and the lady's," he faced Eowyn then, " for I would only be willing to accept this gift so generously given, if it is truly Lady Eowyn's will."  
  
Eowyn met his eyes then and replied, "It is my wish. I am honored by your proposal and accept it in gratitude."  
  
"As she has spoken, so do I assent," Eomer told Faramir.  
  
"As does the Théoden King," Theodred added.  
  
Faramir smiled, "I thank you and look with hope to the continued friendship of our peoples."  
  
Again they bowed.  
  
Boromir stepped forward then, "Now that's done!" he swept his hand dismissively and declared. "Let us dine!"  
  
---  
  
Following the meal, the young people walked across the pavilion overlooking the city. Boromir and the cousins of Rohan discreetly strode faster allowing Faramir and Eowyn to lag behind.  
  
Faramir's mouth went dry again. So strange that he could face a hundred Orcs in battle, yet feared this woman's gaze. He set his shoulder then. Only thing for it was to face her. He gestured to a bench a few strides away and bade her sit.  
  
"My Lady," he said choosing carefully his words, "you must know that I am a little disoriented. I believed I was riding home to a routine report and instead found a bride waiting for me. But do not mistake my surprise for displeasure. I was transported from a man who had been refused, to one who has been given what he ever wished for in but an hours notice."  
  
"I must apologize to you, my lord," The lady replied in a low voice, not meeting his gaze. "There was confusion."  
  
Faramir nodded, "And no fault of either party, thank be." He noted that the men by now were entirely out of sight. He tried to swallow, then asked "Boromir told me briefly, that came you perhaps expecting to marry him?"  
  
"I was," Eowyn admitted, "he being the firstborn and still unmarried." She looked up quickly, "I am not disappointed, if that is what you wish to know."  
  
Faramir smiled, glad she was looking at him and admitted, "I did."  
  
"On the contrary," Eowyn continued, "I am honored that you chose me as a bride and wish to bestow in me the honor of marrying into the Steward's family."  
  
"You speak of honor, but does our marriage please you?" Faramir persisted.  
  
Eowyn answered, "It pleases me to be settled in the knowledge that my marriage affords me the opportunity to help my people. Where I was, I could not do little to defend my land."  
  
Faramir nodded.  
  
"Though I do miss my Uncle and Rohan."  
  
He nodded again. Eowyn must have known for what he wished her to say, since she added, "And you were very kind to me last year."  
  
Faramir smiled, "I am pleased to have given you comfort in your distress." His face turned earnest, "I will see to it that Rohan will not be forgotten or left defenseless. Nor will any peril be allowed near you."  
  
"Then you will be often from Gondor?" Eowyn asked.  
  
"In these dark times it must be," Faramir replied. "But I look to the day when peace shall reign and I may take my White Lady of Rohan to Ithilien. There I will build a garden and all will bloom with a light only the Valar could rival if she would but come."  
  
Eowyn's jaw dropped.   
  
Faramir noticed and winced, for he had let the depths of his thoughts out unawares.  
  
But then she smiled. Encouraged, he knelt and kissed her hand saying, "Until then, I swear I will keep you safe."  
  
"I thank you." Her eyes lowered now. They sat silently, yet in comfort.   
  
So Faramir was certain she had received his silent message conveying that he understood her reasons for accepting him, and that she did not need to speak.  
  
---  
  
Eowyn walked out onto her balcony, thinking of her intended and his words. She had been astonished to hear poetry spring forth so easily from his lips. And then, unbidden, he had seemed to read her mind and reassure her greatest fears. Had he the ability to read minds? She had heard of such people, but did not think it likely that a lord of Gondor would be one of them.   
  
A noise distracted her. The men were riding again from the Tower. She sighed. Should she wait up for them, to see in which state they returned? Of late she was vexed that Eomer and Theodred's excursions with Boromir had not become tiresome to them; for she wished to be included in more recreation. Unfortunately that had been denied her given their destinations. Yet she did not grudge men mirth. In war, one must celebrate life whenever a respite from battle was allowed.  
  
But now Faramir was here, and he had gone with them.   
  
Certainly, he was also allowed relief from the tensions of war, but . . .   
  
Her eyes narrowed. She hoped that he did not partake of any recreation that included 'company,' for she would like it ill.  
  
Very ill.  
  
Then she laughed at herself seeing that it had not taken long for jealousy to enter her emotions, feelings that only days ago had been fixed on the other brother.  
  
These thoughts occupied Eowyn's undressing and even into her dreams, where so engaged, she missed the men's return.   
  
And when she woke with the sun, her manner was much at peace. Her spirit soared when a servant entered, bringing the gift of a silver necklace from the lord Faramir. She jumped out of bed, fastening the clasp as she hurried to the looking glass, and smiled at what she saw.  
  



	7. 7

Eowyn walked slowly down the stone hall. Since there was no sign of the men stirring from their beds, she had decided to explore. She paused at the top of the stairs leading to dining hall and she slowly fingered the necklace Faramir had given her.   
  
"Lovely, lovely," Eowyn turned and saw to her right the Steward exiting from the tower stairs.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Come, little girl." He took her arm and moved her down the stairs. "Have breakfast with me! Those fools prefer sleeping the day away rather than entertaining the loveliest lady in Gondor."  
  
This time she blushed.  
  
Presently Eowyn sat with Denethor, beholding the steaming plates put before her. Denethor ate with relish, though he appeared exhausted. She gingerly took a sip of her drink.  
  
"My son has given you a gift," Denethor gestured to the necklace.  
  
"Yes, it is lovely."  
  
"Yet he gave you no ring." Denethor observed.  
  
Eowyn's brow knitted in confusion," My lord?"  
  
"It is a custom in Gondor for a man to give his betrothed a ring."  
  
"I am certain that the lateness of his arrival prevented that. " Eowyn said quietly  
  
"He should have given you a ring!" Denethor snapped.   
  
Taken aback, Eowyn looked at her plate and took a mouthful, trying to swallow.  
  
"Boromir would not have forgotten." Denethor commented "How unfortunate for you that he chose the life of a soldier."  
  
Eowyn wished she had stayed in her room.  
  
"But Boromir has other paths. I have seen that."  
  
She took another bite and needed a good deal of drink to swallow so did not see Faramir arrive.  
  
"Ah, here he is."  
  
Eowyn turned eagerly, grateful for the interruption.  
  
"Faramir," Denethor called to his son, "do you not see an absence on your lady's finger?"  
  
Faramir, whose mouth had been opened to greet, closed it. Eowyn saw him exhale slowly.  
  
"Yes, Father, I had been planning to give the lady what is her due." He fixed his eyes on the Steward as though Eowyn were not there.  
  
For sure, she wished she were not.  
  
"Then why have you not yet sent for the jeweler?" Denethor spat.  
  
Faramir's voice remained low "I wished to speak with you first Father about Mother's . . . "  
  
"Yes," Denethor cut him off sharply, fixing flashing red rimmed eyes on his son, "A jeweler needs to be sent for."  
  
Eowyn noticed she had been twisting her napkin.  
  
Faramir slowly nodded his head, "Yes Father, that is indeed what shall be done."  
  
He then finally turned to Eowyn and gently asked, "Dear lady, I wished to go with you to the stables and perhaps we could ride?"  
  
"Yes," she breathed gratefully, and nearly sprang out of her seat.  
  
Faramir bade her walk before him, his steps not hurried in the least.  
  
----  
  
They had walked to the stables, found mounts, and were long away from the City before Eowyn felt her embarrassment begin to subside. Denethor's demeanor disturbed her. He had thought nothing of humiliating his son in front of his future wife. What manner of man was that? What manner of father?  
  
Faramir spoke not of it, except briefly as they walked to the stables, "Father has no qualms about speaking to the point."  
  
Eowyn had nodded and wondered how long it would be before the fighting ended and she could go away to live in Ithilien.  
  
---  
  
Eowyn and Faramir rode about, talking little, racing now and then. She had thanked him profusely for the gift of the necklace and he had graciously accepted her thanks. As they had turned to go home, they saw Boromir with the lords of Rohan who whooped and rode straight towards the couple. From then till sunset, races were run in earnest. As the young people turned toward the White City, Boromir suggested they ride around the secure areas of Gondor, to show Eowyn her new home. Hastily plans were made for the next day and a servant was sent to prepare.  
  
After a rousing meal was eaten with relish by all--Eowyn was pleased to note that the Steward was not present-- the men rose to leave for the evening. Yet Faramir did not join them and instead bade the lady sit. He left her but a few minutes and returned with a man carrying a box who unfolded a midnight blue velvet cloth and placed before her several rings. Eowyn's eyes went to Faramir.  
  
"Choose which pleases you, dear lady," he said softly.  
  
Eowyn took several minutes, her cheeks turning red under Faramir's gentle gaze. All of the jewels were the brightest she'd ever seen. Finally she chose a square sapphire set within a silver ring. Faramir picked it from the velvet and thanked the jeweler who rolled up his wares and left. Gentle Faramir slipped the ring on her finger, and kissed her hand. Then they walked awhile, sometimes speaking, but often in silence, until Eowyn saw a coat of armor and asked Faramir to describe its history.  
  
--   
  
Top of Form  
  
Bottom of Form 


	8. 8

A/N I apologize for the long delay. The story has me a little stuck and my workload increased for a month or so. Should have more time to write from now on. Suggestions welcome.  
  
At Daybreak the young people left from Minas Tirith riding with little rest until they made camp that evening. Before leaving the city, a small fuss had been made about there being 'no escort' until the suddenly red-faced servant realized that there was no man more suited to protect Eowyn's honor than her scowling brother.  
  
The night at camp was spent in playing of games and talk. The moon rose high over Eowyn's head, and she moved away toward the fire. The men were beginning a drinking game.   
  
She lay down and began to dose.   
  
"Are you content, dear lady?"  
  
Eowyn's eyes opened. "Yes, lord."  
  
"That pleases me." Faramir smiled, stoking the fire, "I cannot help to recall the contrast with moments we shared last year," he said softly.  
  
Eowyn sat up and looked at him. "Then I was often left alone. Now I am not." She lay back down.  
  
He nodded, suddenly sad, and added a log. The fire crackled in turn, sending sparks scattering and blinking into nothingness.   
  
"But then," Eowyn continued, returning his attention to her, "I am also pleased to be released from my Uncle's care. I did not mind serving him, but could not bear seeing all my works and concerns wasted, and knowing that I could not help him."  
  
"And now your works are not wasted?"  
  
Eowyn nodded, "I have you to thank for that. I would like to return to Edoras, sooner than later, and do for my Uncle as I could."  
  
Faramir was beginning to understand her mind, and knew it best not to enlighten her of the truth. He folded his cape under her head, creating a pillow. She murmured her thanks.  
  
Then he stoked the fire again. After a time, he looked down at her. She had fallen asleep.   
  
He went to join the men.  
  
The sword rang as Eowyn pulled it from its scabbard. Delicately she placed it upon her upturned palm and offered it to Faramir.  
  
Faramir inspected the sword closely, noting the modifications for her slight frame, and nodded.   
  
"A fine piece," he told Eowyn, "I would loathe to meet the wrong end of this sword," he commented.  
  
"Pray, do not mock, my lord," she said, eyes downcast.  
  
"Nay, I speak in earnest," Faramir contradicted. "You have studied the craft, am I right?"  
  
Eowyn replied, "The women of my country learned long ago that those without swords can still die upon them."  
  
Faramir nodded solemnly, and continued to inspect the sword saying absently, "Perhaps we could spar sometime."  
  
Eowyn looked at him eagerly, "My lord, do ladies of Gondor spar?"  
  
He smiled, "Some do. Those with sense do. Yet none speak of it and men have long learned to feign ignorance at feminine dabblings into skills reserved to men."  
  
Eowyn laughed, "I thought that was only a sport women were expected to practice," she nodded toward the tent where loud snoring told of the previous night, "not speaking of what we know the other sex does."  
  
Faramir leaned in his voice serious, but mirthful, "Don't tell my brother that I gave away the secret!"  
  
"Nay, man of Gondor, I will take it to my grave." she teased. Then her face grew sober. "I am pleased that I may spar, my lord."  
  
"Pleased," he repeated, ponderous once more. He moved the sword once more through the air. "It is my sincere wish that you will never have to use this in battle." He handed the sword to her, "But until that time of peace comes, know that we have many masters with whom you may train."  
  
Eowyn smiled and thanked him, grateful that he did not judge her masculine sport. More open he was than others. How happy to have such a man as her husband.  
  
It was only that night when it occurred to her that his ease with her knowledge of the sword could be inspired not by uncommon tolerance, but by necessity. 


	9. 9

Reluctantly, the group returned to Minas Tirith. Eowyn wondered at the laxity and freedom they shared. They could do as they wished, when they wished, were there not any duties to attend to.  
  
They were warmly received by the people, and hot baths awaited them. Eowyn, taking her leave from the men, went gratefully to her quarters where she bathed and was dressed in fresh clothes, starched and scented.  
  
Once attired, Eowyn was surprised to see that she had a guest awaiting her.  
  
--  
  
She was petite, raven-haired, and smiling from ear to ear.  
  
Holding out both hands, she ran to Eowyn, kissing both her cheeks before sighing and declaring how happy she was to know her.  
  
"And you are, my lady?" Eowyn cautiously asked.  
  
"Why you betrothed's cousin, Lothiriel!" She exclaimed, "Didn't that silly Faramir tell you?"  
  
"No," Eowyn slowly answered. Silly?  
  
"Well!" she hooked her arm through Eowyn's, who with a great effort didn't pull back her arm, "you will have to tell me all about yourself. Edoras, your former suitors," with that she giggled in a high pitched manner that made Eowyn wish she had head-ache powders, "and of course your handsome brothers!"  
  
"Only one is my brother," Eowyn said more coldly than she should have, "The Prince is my cousin."  
  
"Oh yes, of course. The heir to the throne of Rohan." Lothiriel's lips pressed together musing, "How I wish to meet him."  
  
And how he's going to hate her, Eowyn thought. She knew her cousin from their times together, how he wished to have intelligent conversation with women rather than be fawned over by a silly princess.  
  
So it was that evening when both Theodred and Eomer transformed into slobbering, giggling fools in Lothiriel's company that Eowyn found herself in a fury unmatched since being in the presence of Wormtongue.  
  
Indeed the men were honestly bewildered when Eowyn stomped off to her room with disgust after they remarked on the marvel of Lothiriel's wit.  
  
--  
  
Eowyn was standing by the window in the gloomy morning. The light was gray and no sign of light was forthcoming, only a hope of more rain. She had left the other room where Theodred sat and talked with Lothiriel, Eomer on the other side. They did not wish to go riding today, for Lothiriel did not care for active sports.  
  
Faramir noted that she did not hear him tentatively approach.  
  
"Eowyn?"  
  
She did not turn, but still gazing out the window, despondently replied, "There is no warmth in the morning sun."  
  
He stepped beside her, "It is only the damp of the first spring rain." He smiled gently at her, hiding his concern at seeing again the girl who had wept in the library of Meduseld. He was about to say more to lift her sprits when she startled him by bursting out, "Would you have felt sorry for me, asked for me, were I disfigured, or had bad complexion?"  
  
Faramir was so astonished he did not speak for several moments. Finally he soothed, "But you are not disfigured." Another pause. "I've always thought you were beautiful."  
  
Eowyn sighed. "Thank you, my lord, for your regard." Faramir smiled then, happy he had reassured her.  
  
So it was that he was again aghast when she turned on him, her voice trembling and declared, "How sad then for ladies who need protection but are not fair." 


	10. 10

Faramir and Boromir rode out of Minas Tirith, alone again now that the boys of Rohan wished to fawn over cousin Lothiriel, and the lady Eowyn had a headache.

The fellowship had ended, it would seem.

As they crested a hill about to turn back to Minas Tirith, Boromir slowed to a gallop. His patience had worn thin.

"Out with it brother!" he ordered. "What did you say to her?"

Faramir frowned. "What mean you?"

"I saw you talking to the lady, and moments later she ran out with tears streaming down her face. Therefore I came to the insane conclusion that you said something that upset her! What did you say?" he demanded.

Faramir answered simply, "I told her she was beautiful!"

"And that brought her to tears?" Boromir was incredulous. "You said nothing else?"

"No."

Boromir thought for a moment, "What did she say?"

"She asked if I would want her were she not fair."

Boromir stopped the horse, rubbed his forehead as though he now had the head-ache, and asked. "Please tell me you said 'of course I would.'"

"Is 'no I did not' and acceptable answer?" Faramir answered quickly, preparing to duck.

"Imbecile" Boromir smacked his brother, who despite being able to slaughter hundred of Orcs single-handedly had not figured out yet how to duck at the right time when his brother was going to hit him. Boromir waved his hand in disgust, "I thought I had taught you better." Silence. "How much money do you have on you?"

Faramir rubbed his head, "Money?"

"To buy the gift for her!"

"Gift?"

"Yes, fool, the one that if luck would have it might result in her forgetting your foolishness by the time the third son arrives!"

And he hit Faramir again so hard, that he nearly fell off the horse.

--

"My lady" Eowyn looked up from the couch and saw the servant. "Lord Faramir asked whether you are well enough to receive him?"

Eowyn sat up a little straighter. "Of course."

Faramir entered and without preamble, in haste even, knelt beside her saying, "As my brother and I came in from our ride, we saw this from a vendor and I knew I had to get it for you."

Eowyn look down at him astonished. She barely understood what he said, it was so unlike him, yet she understood well the box offered to her and the gesture. It was a gift. She opened the box and saw two hair combs in the shape of horses.

"Thank you, my lord." She dutifully said, still not at ease with Faramir's obvious anxiety. She stood, and went to the looking glass put them in. Then she saw him in the reflection as he came behind her and said, now daring to meet her eyes. "While you were resting an unfortunate accident occurred." She turned around frowning.

"No one was hurt," he soothed quickly. "It appears your brothers talked Lorthiriel into taking a ride and the horse threw her. She broke her ankle and is in much distress." Eowyn saw a smirk on his face, and he dared, "I thought that might cheer you." He was now back to the man she knew. Had accepting the gift truly given her that power over him?

Now she dared to laugh. "You are mischievous tonight my lord." He laughed too, then kissed her hand, then her lips. That she had not expected. From the look on his face, neither had he. She blushed and ducked her head and murmured, "And you may call me beautiful whenever you please, my lord."

"Then may I say that your beauty is beyond that which the elven tongue can tell?" Then he kissed her again. 

Later as they walked to dinner together she whispered,"It was ill of you to joke about your cousin. It would be terrible for her to be hurt."

"I was not jesting." Faramir replied. 


	11. Chapter 11

Eowyn awoke again in anticipation. She put on her gown and the jewels and soon was walking, hoping to find Faramir. She waited near the doors of the family's quarters but then allowed her self to leave, when out he came, and kissed her good morning, but bade her wait for he had important business to discuss with his father who had summoned him and Boromir.

--

"Sit," The Steward of Gondor ordered without preamble. Boromir glanced cautiously to his side at his brother, and they both obeyed.

Denethor sat as well and looked directly at Faramir. ' he playing's done, you want to marry or not?'

'Of course!'

'Now? In the next days?'

'Do we need it to be soon?'

'Perhaps. Let's just say that I've gotten some odd correspondence from Rohan.' The brothers knew better than to interrupt. They would talk about it later.

'Again, what say you, boy, you want to marry her now?'

"I think we should ask her." Faramir said quietly.

Boromir added, "Or her brothers"

"Oh leave them out of it." Denethor waved his hand dismissively, "They already made the agreement, she belongs to us now. And if they leave soon, they'll be saved from Lorthoriel."

Boromir protested, "Father . . .'

Denethor shot back, 'Don't affect charity, Boromir, commendable as your sentiments are. Everyone knows the truth, they just won't say it. So I will: nobody wanted little baggage to visit. I certainly did not ask her to come. She heard a king was come and wanted to trap him."

"Clever girl that" Boromir smiled.

Denethor growled a little but couldn't help smile. "Indeed."

Denethor turned his attention to the younger brother 'Faramir?'

'Ask her,' Faramir repeated softly.

--

The wedding was simple and the feast less so. Nobody desired the large festivities. The feeling about was that had it been Boromir, perhaps the fetivities would have been more elaborate. And certainly a wedding in Meduseld would have been more lively.

Not that Eomer, Theodred and Boromir were not doing their best to liven up the party. That began when it was noticed that Eomer was scowling at Faramir and always seem to bring his hand to his sword's hilt every time he looked at him. Boromir intervened with ale, and by evening's end, Eomer he was merry enough mangae a grimace in Faramir's direction, rather than a scowl.

Eowyn was sober, understanding the unspoken expectation. The only thing that changed her mood was when she viewed Lorthoriel sitting in the chair helpless as Theodred gave his attentions to the ladies who had no broken leg. Seeing how quickly the men's devotion had changed once she was no longer amusing to them cause Eowyn to pause, and almost feel sorry for her.

--

It was the deep of night, no moonlight streamed into the room. To his dismay, she was weeping. Finally he touched her gently on the arm, then wrapped his arms around her trembling body whispering over and over "I love you Eowyn, I love you."

And, finally against his naked shoulder she murmured, "I love you, too."

What else could she say? 


	12. Chapter 12

Eowyn was about to retire, when she noticed the light was still on in her husbands' room. She entered though the 'husband door' that had been two-way in their marriage and found Faramir bent over some parchment.

She stood behind him, looking. He was drawing. Plans.

"For our home in Ithilien," Faramir told her not looking up from his work, "It helps me to focus on what will be," he explained.

"When you are sent away to fight there," Eowyn finished for him. He smiled.

"Patrol rather than fight, I hope."

Eowyn quietly contradicted him, "You fought last time. This should be the same."

"Twice in the first month of our marriage," Faramir sighed. "I must ask your forgiveness."

"There is no need. Nothing has happened that I did not anticipate," Eowyn touched his forehead, smoothing his hair, "and accept."

"It seems my entire life have consisted in holding Mordor at bay."

"When you are Boromir were not drinking," Eowyn added.

He smiled, "I have wanted always to keep Mordor from Gondor to save my people. Now I have you."

"As an added burden?" Eowyn asked, frowning, she did not say in addition to the one given from his father.

"No, no!" Faramir protested, "as a hope." He gestured toward the plans, "this too."

"I do not begrudge your going Faramir," Eowyn said quietly. "I only am unhappy that I am not permitted to go with you."

He turned to her, "One day you will see the rolling hills."

Eowyn shook her head, "No, to fight. With you. For your people and my own."

"The world has not fallen so far that we would send our women to meet what no man should see."

Eowyn looked away. "You sound like my cousin."

"I am not surprised. We have been of one mind. I believe our friendships have revealed how much Rohan and Gondor have to do with one another." Faramir smiled again. "That has been the happiness of these last months."

He kissed her forehead, "And I will miss you."

Eowyn took his hand and kissed him, wishing him to remain safe and silently breathed a prayer for her loved ones, not thinking that it would have been a comfort to Faramir if she has said these wishes aloud.

--

Eowyn rushed to the great hall where Boromir waited. She rushed up to him. "It is well to see you!"

"And you." He smiled and kissing her on the cheek. "You look well."

She smiled, "I thank you. What news of Eomer?"

"He is well. I will tell you all but first I must see my brother. " He looked around. "Where is Faramir?"

"He left for Ithilien yestermorn."

"Damn!"

"You could still catch him," Eowyn insisted, " if that is your wish."

"No," Boromir sighed. "No use now. I will see him on his return. Father may not wish me to join him. Hopefully he will return before I must leave elsewhere."

"Come then," Eowyn invited, "you must be wearied from your journey. Come sit by the fire in your rooms and I will make you something hot to drink."

--

"Did he say nought else?" Eowyn asked, her eyes looking as one on a hot day who beholds a cold drink out of her reach.

"That is all," Boromir answered. " But he was pleased. Eowyn, I do not believe that I am betraying a confidence to say that he spoke of your marriage as a relief to him."

Eowyn nodded. They had spoken of this before. Boromir and she were by the fire in his lounge, shared previously with Faramir. It was the closest thing to a cosy nook for the brothers, dwarfed as they were by the expansive Citadel. Eowyn had used this too judging by the embroidery basket by her chair. Boromir did not mind Eowyn making it her own. What was Faramir's was hers now.

He was sipping the drink Eowyn gave him. That almost magic kind of drink that seemed to warm one's very toes at the first sip.

"All went as we wished," Boromir commented. ""You are happy here?" he asked.

Eowyn nodded, shyly. "But I do miss my Uncle."

His voice became low and gentle, "You will see him again, if that is your worry."

"It is. And thank you." She paused, blushed then said, "I am pleased to have you as a brother." And she looked at her basket and picked up her embroidery.

"And I to have you a sister." He looked at her lap where her work lay. "What are you decorating?"

"A gown. Something blue," She said low, smiling as though recalling a memory, and perhaps a promise.

Boromir knew better than to ask.

--

"Little girl, I've been told that you are learning to read?" Denethor asked his daughter in law as they were breaking their fast."

"It is my husband's wish. I may also learn more of my womanly duties through my study." She justified quickly, "And only when my household duties are finished."

"I do not judge how you spend your spare time, girl. My only wish is that you are happy, and healthy."

Later Eowyn undressed, taking a moment to face West as Faramir had taught her, wishing for his safety. And as she breathed another for her blood family, she suddenly understood what Denethor had meant. 


End file.
